A guardian angel in black
by chibi fighter
Summary: Marinette notices Chat noir had been watching over her at night. Almost like a guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi everyone. I've recently have become obsessed with this show. Too bad i have to wait until 2017 for new episodes T.T. At least I have fanfiction…I'm gonna start now. This came to mind after reading a bunch of miraculous ladybug comics involving Chat (or cat) noir watching over Marinette.

* * *

Marinette's P.O.V

I woke with a start. I can't believe I fell asleep in front of my computer again. I stretched out my limbs only for something soft to slide off my body. A blanket that I hadn't been wearing before. Most people would be freaked out. Finding a blanket on them when before they had no such thing. However I knew exactly who it was and instinctively looked out my window to find two piercing green eyes staring back at me.

I'm not sure exactly when chat noir started watching me at night. I think it was after the whole Evillustrator problem, maybe after that incident he started to feel the need to protect and watch over Marinette. I knew for certain it wasn't because he knew I was Ladybug. I don't even know how he would be able to tell seeing as he's probably someone who lives on the other side of Paris.

The first time I noticed him watching me over me was quite a shock. I had woken up from a nightmare. Ever since I've become ladybug I've been having frequent nightmare. In them I am unable to do anything and people I care about die. My parents, my friends, my partner. I always cried after these dreams but for the first time I felt two strong arms wrap around me and my face being buried in a chest while the hand rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

I looked up to see the face of chat noir staring back down at me.

"C-chat?" I stuttered.

He smiled down at me and said, "It's alright, princess."

No. No it wasn't alright. What if I did fail the people I care about one day because I was strong enough?

I'm guessing Chat felt my distress because the next thing that he said calmed me down a little.

"Everyone needs a little help sometimes. Even independant girls like you."

All it took was those eleven words for me to relax. For the first time since becoming ladybug I realized that I wasn't alone because I had Chat with me

As I started to calm down I felt the rush of adrenaline from the nightmare wear off. Before I could even comprehend what was happening I fell back asleep.

The next time it happened had been a week later. I was sick with the flu and although my memory is hazy due to the sickness I vaguely remember waking up at night and finding a pair of green eye's watching me through my window. Eventually what had started out as something that happened once in awhile turned into a almost nightly occurrence.

Some people would find it creepy. Being watched like that, but it made me feel at ease. As much as my partner's laid-back personality makes me want to groan at times his protectiveness of me as Marinette put me at ease. I'm not exactly sure why but I think it's because since I have to look after Paris and my partner it's nice to have someone look after me like that. It's like having a guardian angel.

I got up from my computer desk, deciding it would be more beneficial to sleep on an actual bed rather than a desk. A got under the covers and snuggled under. I locked eyes with the green eye's outside my window before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Chat Noir's P.O.V

Every Time I can't sleep, which is almost everynight, I find myself here, at Marinette's house as Chat noir. For some reason knowing that she's safe, okay, it puts my mind at ease. Ever since she went on that date with the Evillustrator I've been watching her as she slept making sure she was okay when she was most vulnerable. Watching her until I felt that she was safe. Unfortunately I sometimes had to leave early when tiredness became an issue. One time I fell asleep from my spot outside her house. When I woke up I sprinted home in a panic hoping my father or Natalie didn't go and check up on me.

What started out as a once a week kind of thing turned into a nightly routine. Before I go to bed myself I transform into Chat noir and check up on my princess. Once thing I've noticed from this is that she tends to have a lot of nightmares. I've never asked about them though seeing as they must have been really bad if they brought her to tears. Another thing I noticed is she seems to suffer from some form of insomnia like me and often falls asleep at her desk which will then force me to either carry her over to her bed or drape a blanket over her.

My eye's moved back over to Marinette's previously sleeping form when she suddenly jolted awake. I felt myself instively tense before relaxing once more. She stretched causing the blanket I had draped over her to slide off. She gave the blanket a knowing glance before looking at me through her window and giving me a small smile. I smiled back despite knowing she probably couldn't see it through the darkness of the night.

She got up from her desk and walked over to her bed and laying down in it. She looked at me before closing her eye's with a smile on her face. I waited until her breathing became steady indicating she was asleep before deciding to give in to my own tiredness and leaving. As long as Marinette has me watching over her she has nothing to worry about.

* * *

A/n: How cute!...in a kind of stalkerish way...to be fair Marinette stalks him as Adrien to so it evens out. I'm writing this late at night cus of my own insomnia and I should probably get to bed since I have to get out of bed before 2pm tomorrow. Also this is my first Miraculous ladybug fanfic so sorry if they're ooc but even strong people like Marinette need comfort every once in awhile. See you guys later.


	2. Thunderstorms

A/n: When I posted this story originally I had no idea so many people would want another chapter, hell I was shocked so many people liked it so much. So I'll post another chapter and I'll post even more but I need your guys help. You see I intended for this story to be a one-shot and because of that I don't know how I could add more chapters to something I originally planned to only have one chapter. So how about this, if you guys want me to continue then in the reviews leave suggestions of what I should do for future chapters and if I like it I'll do it. Just keep in mind I won't be taking AU requests, crossover requests or "Insert my OC" requests unless it's a villain and it's essential for your idea to work. Anyway I'm going to start this chapter.

* * *

The teenage girl woke up to a loud rumbling noise from outside her window. What started out as a light downpour when she had gone to bed turned into a full blown thunderstorm by 1:37 am. Marinette went to roll on her side only to find something was wrapped around her waist tightly. She already had a feeling who it was,but just to make sure she twisted her body in a way so she could see in back of her. Just as she had thought, it was Chat.

What confused Marinette though was why Chat was in her bed and more importantly why was he _asleep_ in her bed with his hand (or paw) around her waist? Marinette was grateful that is was dark enough in her room that he would see blush the blush on her face when she woke him up.

"Chat," She whispered keeping in mind that if her parents heard her she was screwed. Seriously what would she say?'Mom, dad this is Chat Noir, ya know one of Paris's hero's? He sometimes likes to sneak into my room at night while I'm asleep. Okay goodnight love you!' yeah that's not happening.

Chat mumbled something before he fell silent and tightened his grip on Marinette causing her blush to intensify making her face as red as a cherry.

"Chat," She squeaked a bit louder this time. He still didn't wake up. The teenager was at a loss. She had never been in this kind of situation before. What the heck was she supposed to do?

Before she could try to wake up the cat like hero again a loud clap of thunder did her job for her and caused his to fall off the bed and onto the floor and take Marinette down with him. Marinette let out groan and opened her eye's to find Chat staring up at her blankly before he grinned. She was ontop of him.

"I'm sorry!" Marinette squeaked after getting off of the hero.

"No worries princess," Chat responded light-heartedly as he sat up causing Marinette's blush to dissipate and be replaced with an eye roll.

Before she could make some kind of witty remark a loud roar of thunder sounded causing Chat to lean over and fling his arms around Marinette's waist.

"C-Chat?" Marinette asked in a confused yet concerned tone.

Chat, who had also screwed his eyes shut opened them to see Marinette staring down at him with a worried look. He instantly released her waist.

"Sorry about that princess. I'm alright now."

Marinette didn't buy it, "Are-are you afraid of the thunder?"

Now it was Chat's turn to roll his eyes, "Pft! No."

Another roar of thunder went off causing him to cling to the teenage girl's waist and close his eyes once more. When he opened them Marinette was looking down at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Okay so maybe I'm a little bit scared," He said once again releasing her waist.

Once he was sitting up again he looked down and had a sad look in his eyes.

"When I was really young my mom died and the last time I saw her was during a thunderstorm. It really left an impact. I guess I'm just scared that I'll lose you too."

Marinette leaned over and hugged Chat, "Silly kitty, you're not going to lose me."

Chat noir looked over at Marinette his eye's still reflecting a deep rooted pain and sorrow that had been buried for years only to be revealed during a storm.

"I can barely protect Ladybug during Akuma attacks. She's saved me more times than I've saved her and their were even times where I almost lost her. If I can't protect my partner what makes you think I'm capable of protecting you?"

Marinette bit her lip contemplating if she should reveal to Chat that she was Ladybug and would be able to protect herself if anything tried to take her away from him. She decided against it when another idea came to mind.

"Chat...I can't say for certain what's going to happen in the future because I can't predict it, no one can and there will always be bad things that happen to people whether they deserve it or not. I know that if something were to take me away though, you would save me because your Chat Noir one of France's greatest heroes."

"I don't think you should be putting so much faith in me. Yeah I'm considered to be a hero but let's face it. If it wasn't for ladybug, I'd be useless."

Marinette felt anger start to bubble up inside of her.

"How dare you think of yourself that way!" She whispered harshly.

Chat cringed but stayed silent. Marinette stayed silent for a bit as well so she could calm down before continuing.

"If it wasn't for you Ladybug wouldn't have been able to take down any of the akuma's that she did."

Chat opened his mouth to speak but the teenage girl cut him off.

"Also if it wasn't for you she would have quit a long time ago. When she first started being Ladybug when you guys were fighting Ivan when he was akumatized she wouldn't have jumped in if it hadn't been for you."

The hero looked over at Marinette with a curious look, "How do you know about that?"

'Uh-oh,' Marinette thought to herself as she hastily tried to think of a excuse.

"Oh I erm um….saw on the uh..lady blog. Yeah! I saw it on the lady blog since it was the first thing Alya posted."

Chat Noir couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips. That was the same way she talked to him when he was Adrien. He still didn't know why she did that.

Marinette soon found herself laughing too. However she was laughing because she was relieved that Chat seemingly bought that hastily put together explanation.

When the duo's laughter died down Marinette continued, "You two are a team. Neither of you could function without the other because you two need each other."

Chat smiled. Something dead, something long ago snuffed out ignited and sparked to life in his eye's as he leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you Marinette."

Marinette didn't respond, instead she hugged him back. When the two pulled away Chat decided to purpose a question.

"Would it be okay if I stayed with you? At least until the storm is over? Cat's don't really like water and I don't think I'd make the best lightning rod."

Marinette smiled sweetly at him, "Of course."

Chat got up off the floor and extended his hand to Marinette. She grasped it as he hoisted her up. She then crawled into her bed and Chat soon after. The thunder roared once more and even though he still clung onto her waist every time it did Chat could say that for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel afraid of the thunder.

* * *

A/n: And done! I actually kind of based this off of a thunderstorm that happened it the middle of the night were I live. Woke me up at 4 am! Anyways so tell me what you think, I'm sorry if I killed anyone with the amount of fluff and please if you want me to keep going give me suggestions. I can't say I'll do them that quickly since I have other projects going on but my biggest project that I've been working on since I was 14 is going to be coming to a close soon and once that's over I'll update this more often since I have a feeling it's going to become my most popular story. If you guys want to ask me any questions PM and I'll see you guys later!


	3. Relationship

A/n: Hey guys I'm back. I have a busy week end coming up and I've been wanting to do another chapter so here it is :3. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and left suggestions.

Guest- I like the idea but I think I'm going to save it for a later chapter. I trying to do these one shots in some kind of order so I think this would make a good idea for one of the last chapters (if the story gets too many requests though then I'll start doing requests out of order and I'll do yours sooner).

GhibliNerd- Like I said for guest I think it would be best if I saved a chapter like that for later ;).

This chapter was suggested by Mari Chat Fan.

* * *

Marinette walked towards the park not to far from her house. It was a beautiful day in Paris and for once their was no akumatized villain to take care of so the aspiring fashion designer decided it would be a good idea to go to the park to try and get inspiration for designs. Although she hated to admit it the blue eyed girl had been a rut lately design wise.

Marinette plopped down on a bench under a tree and put her pencil to her design book...nothing. She couldn't think of anything to draw. The teenager sighed and looked around at something anything that would give her some kind of inspiration.

She looked towards her house and couldn't help but to notice the balcony. The one that Chat Noir watched her from at night. When someone saw a superhero they would usually freak out however the teen hero saw him so often it just seemed natural. Before Marinette knew it her pencil staring moving draw a picture of Chat Noir. Unbeasowst to her Chat wasn't that far away.

* * *

"No. No. No. You look so bored. Let's take a 10 minute break. Maybe then you'll get more energy," The photographer ordered before walking away to get some food from a vender.

Adrian sighed, he was just so bored. Although it wasn't often they had a peaceful day he'd rather be fighting a villain along with ladybug. All his life he had been ordered what to do, when to sleep, what to eat, when he had a photoshoot. As Chat noir he was free, free to do whatever he wanted, free to act any way he wanted and free to be anywhere he wanted. Adrien looked up towards the balcony he found himself almost every night. And free to go wherever he wanted.

It was then he noticed the girl he went to the balcony every night for not too far away sitting on a nearby bench under the shade of a tree. Adrian smiled and walked up to Marinette however she didn't seem to notice him. She must have been really into whatever she was doing. Curiosity got the best of the model and he walked until he was behind the bench so he could see what she was doing. What he saw he was not expecting. It was a picture of Chat Noir that she had been sketching.

"Is that a picture of Chat?" He mumbled without thinking.

Marinette's head suddenly whipped around as her face became as red as a tomato after noticing that her crush was right behind her.

"A-A-Adrien!?" She exclaimed dropping her sketchbook and pencil.

Adrien let out a small chuckle. He found her reaction rather cute, "Here, let me get that for you."

Now that he was able to get a closer look at the simple drawing he was able to see how accurate and detailed it was. The care that was put into the drawing was a bit staggering and it felt as though Marinette had actually cared about what she was putting on paper.

"Your drawing looks amazing," Adrien complimented while handing the girl her belongings.

"O-oh t-that? I-it's just a doodle is all," Marinette explained nervously.

"We'll it looks better than just a doodle to me."

Marinette didn't respond to that. Just kept staring at him with a goofy smile. Adrien didn't seem to notice though and decided to keep the conversation going.

"To get such detail down you must be a real fan of Chat Noir."

Marinette seemed to snap out of her daze of let out a smile laugh.

"No. I would really say I'm his is one of Paris's protectors and I am grateful for that but never would I really consider myself his fan."

Adrien couldn't describe it but he felt kind of hurt by the comment. Was that really all Chat Noir was to her? Just Paris's protector? Granted that's really all he was but considering he visited her every night you'd think she'd at least seem him as more than that. Masking the pain he felt he decided to dig a bit deeper.

"Oh come on Marinette, you've got to see him as more than just the protector of Paris."

"W-what do you mean?"

Adrien's eye's widened slightly at the realization that he just gave her a clue that he was Chat Noir.

"Oh, well...this drawing looks very detailed. You must somehow know him personally."

"Well in a way I kind of do." Marinette responded wondering if she should tell him about the superhero's nightly visits.

"Can you maybe tell me about how you two met?"

"Oh well the first time I met Chat officially was when a villain known as the Evillustrator had me go on a date with him in exchange for Chloe's safety," Marinette explained grimacing when she mentioned Chloe's name.

"What he must care for you a lot," Adrien commented although he was really referring to himself.

"Y-yeah," Marinette stuttered.

The two stared at each other for a moment however that moment was soon ruining by the photographer.

"Alright, break time's over let's get back to work, chop chop."

Adrian frowned, "Well guess I'll see you around."

"H-he's kind of like a close friend."

Adrien turned around and looked at Marinette with a confused look. Marinette continued this time with more confidence.

"Chat Noir, he's kind of like a really close friend," She said this time a fond smile on her face.

Adrien smiled as well. When he heard the photographer clear his throat impatiently he suppressed the urge to groan.

"I got to go. See you later Marinette," Adrien said before leaving.

"Bye Adrien!" Marinette called after him.

Once he was gone only then did she realized what just happened.

'Oh my gosh! I just talked to Adrien without stuttering all alone with no one else around! I got to go tell Alya!' Marinette thought running home as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Adrien looked out the window as the driver took him home after a long day of having his picture taken. He couldn't stop thinking about what Marinette had said, "He's kind of like a really close friend."

He had always thought of the girl as his friend but for some reason everytime he talked to her she seemed to get really nervous, making it kind of hard to get to know her better. However today had been different. Today he learned that not only did she like having Chat Noir watch over her, he also learned that she thought of him as close friend.

Adrien smiled. His life may not be the best. His father overprotective. His mother gone and his work schedule busy but apparently Marinette saw something in the other him. That must mean he had to be doing something right.

* * *

A/n: A/n: So what do you guys think? I kind of incorporated another request into this request. thekageofthenight asked if I was going to have any interaction between Marinette and Chat and I thought why not kill two bird with one stone? As for ladrien I'm not sure since the story is mostly focused on Chat and Marinette but you never know ;). Anyways again if you have any suggestions leave them in the reviews and until next time, see ya!


	4. Late Night Delivery

A/n: Hi everyone. I'm kind of not allowed to be in direct sunlight for a while since I got some really bad sunburn at the beach (spf 50 my $$) so why not write another chapter since I'm unable to catch pokemon at the moment. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Mari Chat Fan- I'm so happy you liked it. I was so nervous you weren't going to like it so I'm relieved and happy that you did like it and if you come up with another request that you want me to do let me hear it.

Momijifan Low-Ki- lol sorry. Don't worry, it's back to the marichat now ;)

This chapter was suggested by Sakura Hatsu.

* * *

"Thank you and come again," Marinette said to the last customer of the day. It was around 9:15pm, almost closing time meaning that if anyone else wanted a fresh baked pastry they'd have to wait until tomorrow.

"Almost closing time. Why don't you get ready for bed dear. I'll cover the rest of your shift," Marinette's mother suggested.

"Okay, thanks mama."

Marinette was about to leave when she heard her father say something.

"Oh wait Marinette, I almost forgot can you deliver this cake to this address for me? I would do it but I have a wedding cake that I need to get done by tomorrow and I need your mother's help."

Sabine's smile faltered.

"Isn't kind of late though Tom. Are you sure she'll be alright?"

Marinette smiled and took the box containing the cake from her dad.

"Don't worry mama, I'll be fine. Besides I don't have school tomorrow."

"Well alright then just please be careful."

"I will!" Marinette replied going to leave the bakery. However before she could she tripped landing flat on her face.

"I'm okay and so is the cake!"

* * *

As Marinette made her way through the city of Paris during night she couldn't help but to notice how dead it was. Something you usually don't see in the city of love especially on a Saturday night. It was sort of eerie almost.

The teenager looked down at the slip of paper that had the address she had to deliver the cake to written on it. Considering the adress it would be about a 30 minute walk which wasn't too bad. She was starting to wish she had brought Tikki with her so she had someone to talk to. Unfortunately she had forgotten her purse containing Tikki inside the bakery, So it was just Marinette and her thoughts.

Marienette reached a long dark alley she had to walk through to get to her destination. She suddenly heard a trashcan from behind her get knocked over and she whipped around.

"H-hello is anyone there?" She asked starting to feel a bit nervous.

After a couple of minutes of getting no response she turned back around walking a bit faster this time. She then heard what sounded like a growl from behind her. It was then she broke out into a sprint. Whatever had knocked over the trashcan and then growled was following her and it was faster because it ran ahead of her and stopped her in her tracks. Marinette let out a horrified scream.

* * *

Chat noir overlooked the city of Paris once more with a boarded stare. Today had been a pretty slow day, no crime, no akumatized villain and worst of all his bugaboo ladybug was busy so he had to patrol the city alone.

Suddenly Chat heard a scream come from a nearby alley. He'd know that scream anywhere.

"Marinette!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the alley the scream had come from and dropped down into it.

He ran over towards the dumpster that hid Marinette and her attacker from his view. How dare whoever it was touch his princess! When he got his claws on whoever it was he was going to make them pay!

When he saw Marinette however she wasn't being attacked at all. Instead she was squatting down petting of cat that sat in front of her purring. When Chat appeared she gasped and stopped petting the feline.

"Oh Chat Noir! You startled me. I guess you and this little guy have something in common," She said with a smile.

"Y-yeah I guess…" Chat responded feeling dumbfounded and confused. Once he got out of his dazed state however he decided to get some answers.

"B-but I heard you scream. Why would you scream if you weren't in trouble?"

"Oh eheheh sorry about that. He kind of startled me and I half expected to see someone or something that was going to bite me or attack, but good news is it was just this little guy and I'm okay," Marinette said with a awkward smile as her cheeks started to get a little red from embarrassment.

The terror Chat had been feeling when he thought Marinette was being attacked was died off replaced with relief however he could still feel his heart beating fast. Without even thinking he hugged Marinette tight.

"I was so worried about you," Chat said tightening the hug slightly as if afraid that if he let go she would disappear.

Marinette felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment but she returned the hug none the less with one of her arms while she used the other to hold the box to make sure the cake inside didn't get squished.

It seemed like an eternity before Chat let go. After the blue haired girl had given him such a scare he decided to accompany her on her walk...for her own safety of course.

"So what exactly are you doing on a Saturday night walking around all alone?" Chat asked innocently.

Marinette smirked, "I could be asking you the same question. Where's ladybug? I thought you two would be patrolling Paris together like you usually do." Marinette asked despite knowing the answer herself

Chat shrugged, "She called me earlier and told me she was busy. Said I'd be alone tonight...hey how'd you know me and Ladybug patrol together usually?"

'Why'd I have to open my big mouth?!' Marinette internally screamed at herself. "Um...erm….lucky guess?"

Chat seemed to buy this and Marinette resisted the urge to let out a relieved sigh.

"You know you never answer my question."

"Huh?"

"About why you're here."

"Oh right! My parents had a last minute delivery they needed me to do."

"Well could you do me a favor and have your parents not send you on any late night delivery's? It makes me nervous knowing that my princess is out all alone late at night instead of curled up in her bed waiting for moi to drop in."

Marinette giggled, "Don't worry this usually doesn't happen. My dad had a big order he needed to fill out for tomorrow and he needed my mom's help with it. This shouldn't happen again anytime soon."

The two walked in silence for a bit before chat spoke again.

"You know I was so scared, terrified even when I heard you scream like that. I thought you had gotten hurt."

The two stopped walking. Marinette looked at Chat Noir while the superhero looked down.

"Chat, it was just a cat. I turned out fine did I?"

"Yeah but what if it hadn't been just a cat? What if someone actually hurt you and I had just been too slow to stop them?"

"Chat, you can't stop me from getting hurt. I going to get hurt one way or another whether it's physical or emotional. You can however prevent it from getting worse which is what you were going to do when you appeared."

Marinette set her cake on the ground and walked over towards Chat Noir and gave him a hug. Chat instantly returned the hug tightening his hold like he had a couple minutes ago.

"I wish I could always protect you. Please just promise me to try and be more careful."

Marinette smiled.

"I promise."

* * *

A/n: And they delivered the cake and everything was good so yay :). This chapter was sort of hard for me to do. Originally it was a lot darker to the point where Marinette had a knife held up to her throat 0_o. If you guys ever want me to I can rework it and little so it's its own prompt and put it in as a chapter. Anyways I really hope you liked it Sakura Hatsu and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Like always if you have a request let me know by either leaving it in a review or sending me a PM and I just might do it. Anyways I'm off to edit this and then I'm going to bed so bye!


	5. Jealousy

A/n: Okay so originally this was a one-shot I had planned however since it involves Marinette and chat noir I thought it would make a better chapter instead. Like always thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or Favorited.

xXKittsuXx- It's probably better that I scrapped my original idea. I was probably feeling subconsciously spiteful while writing it due to my really bad sunburn. Good thing I changed it or I'd have to change my rating to T.

MiraculousLadybugFan995- *Chibi walks in and see's MiraculousLadybugFan995 has whacked her (or his) head against a wall multiple times* I'll...get the first aid kit….

Pinksakura271- I'll do your suggestion for the next chapter, okay?

Mari Chat Fan- There's no need to apologize that's just the kind of person I am. I tend to think of the worst case scenario and then get nervous (blame school -_-). I'll do your eiffel tower prompt after Pinksakura271's if that's okay.

Fanfict R Us- Not sure. Let's see how long this fanfic lasts. If it lasts that long make sure you make your request again because my memory is really bad.

This chapter was suggested by...myself I guess.

* * *

Chat Noir lept across the buildings of paris in the crisp night of Paris. Feeling the wind through his golden hair and the feeling of freedom resonate throughout his body. At the moment the cat-like superhero was on his way to see Marinette at her house like he did almost every night.

The superhero landed on the balcony rather gracefully and entered into Marinette's room. He looked around the room looking for his 'princess' only to find she wasn't in the room.

"Meow."

Chat looked down to see two narrowed green eyes looking back at him in the form of a black cat.

"Huh? Who are you?" Chat asked bending down to pet the cat, however once he put his hand near it the cat hissed at him causing Chat to recoil his hand.

"Hey Chat you're here earlier than usual," Marinette said casually as if a superhero appearing in your room was just normal as she appeared in the doorway holding a bowl of milk.

"Well you know me, I'm not always the most punctual guy," Chat responded with his trademark grin.

Marinette rolled her eye's in a good natured way and put the bowl of milk on the floor. The cat who was in the room ran over to the bowl and started lapping it up.

"So who's the cat?" Chat asked.

"Oh, that's Lucky we're watching him for my aunt Cass while she's on vacation," Marinette said while sitting down on her bed. Chat noir was about to sit next to her only for Lucky to jump up onto the bed stealing his spot.

Chat noir frowned and sat down at Marinette's desk chair. He wasn't sure if it was just him but he was sure he could see lucky smirking at him.

"So purrincess it's a 3 day weekend. What do you have planned?" Chat asked with a grin.

"Well me and Alya are planning to go to the movies. What about you? Got anything you can tell me about your civilian life?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I plan on- Meow!"

The two teenagers looked at Lucky who had just meowed rather loudly and interrupted chat.

"What's wrong little guy?" Marinette asked the cat while petting its head causing the cat to emit a loud purr.

As chat watched her pet the cat he couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. He shook his head. What was with him? Getting jealous over a cat?

At least that's what he thought...until the cat climbed onto Marinette's lap and laid down.

'That stupid cat. Who does he think he is laying on her lap like that? Soaking up Marinette's attention like a sponge!' Chat thought while glaring intensely at the cat who appeared to be smirking at the hero's jealousy and just to rub salt into the wound Lucky rubbed his head against Marinette.

"Aw, what a cute little guy. Why are you so affectionate all of a sudden?" Marinette asked while giggled.

"I can take a guess as to why," Chat mumbled as he watched the cat continue to get all of Marinette affection.

Chat pouted as he watched Marinette continue to pet and giggle at the cat's cuteness while the cat continued to send Chat what he could only guess was a smirk every now and then. Suddenly however Chat had a idea. If he was going to win back his princess the he'd have to fight fire with fire.

Chat got up from the chair he had been sitting on and sat behind Marinette snaking his arms around her.

"Chat?" Marinette asked confused.

The cat that currently sat on Marinette's lap being petted glared at Chat causing him to grin. Little did Lucky know that this was only phase 1 of Chat noir's plan.

"You know Princess did I ever tell you how stunning you look with your hair up like that?" Chat noir flirted noting the pigtails.

Marinette snorted, "You mean in pigtails like they always are? Quit playing around," Marinette responded nudging him playfully.

"But playings what us cats do best princess," Chat responded grabbing her chin and forcing her to face him as he moved to the side of her.

"Ch-chat what are you?" Marinette asked blushing slightly as she stopped petting Lucky.

Lucky glared at Chat pawed at Marinette's hand to get her to pay attention to him again. Before Marinette could go back to petting Lucky however Chat grabbed the hand that had been petting the cat and kissed it.

The cat finally feeling fed up jumped of Marinette's lap (not that she noticed) and started to walk towards her open door so he could leave, but not before sending the cat like hero one final glare.

Chat stared right into her eyes as he kissed her hand his lips lingering there for longer than they should. A strong blush overcame Marinette's face. She wanted to look away and hide her face but something about those green eyes captivated her.

Chat finally pulled his lips away from Marinette's hand after a minute however for Marinette it seemed more like a hour. After he pulled away the two stared at eachother for a moment only for Chat to start blushing after realizing how jealous he had felt and what he had done.

"I should...probably go," Chat said.

"Oh...um...yeah," Marinette responded as she was brought back to reality.

"See you tomorrow," Chat said from the balcony before leaping from to roof towards another.

"Uh...y-yeah see you tomorrow," Marinette responded as she watched him leave.

Once he was out of sight she went back inside and sat down on her bed as she tried to recollect her thoughts. Only to start blushing even more when she realized how close their lips were at one point.

'What the heck was up with Chat tonight?'

* * *

A/n: *giggles* I enjoyed writing this way too much. Just something about a jealous Chat gets me all giggly. By the way did anyone get the joke I inserted? Incase you didn't the cat's name is Lucky and he's a black cat which is considered unlucky, I know I'm hilarious *rolls eyes at own stupidness.* Anyways tell me what you think and leave suggestions for chapters if you have them. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to fawn over my cats because a certain somebody won't stop climbing on top of my keyboard. Bye guys!.


	6. The First Visit

A/n: Guys schools starts in less than a week for me hide me! Also what do you guys think of my new picture? If your wondering its half of Tikki's face it's because I thought it look cool and because I screwed up on her other eye. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed etc.

Momijifan- More will happen...eventually. I'm not finished with jealous chat just yet ;).

Pinksakura271- CAT PUNS! :D

Intersereadermanic- The reason it's a bunch of one-shots is because originally this just was a one shot but so many people wanted me to continue so I did, however I couldn't think of a plot for it so I decided to make it a bunch of one shots suggest by you guys (the readers) and me occasionally putting in a chapter suggested by myself.

BlushLover930- Chapter 6, 7 and 8 are booked so that'll be chapter 9.

This was suggested by Pinksakura271.

* * *

 **A couple hours after the events of Evillustrator...**

Marinette fell down on her bed with a loud plop. She was exhausted. Between going on a date with a akumatized villain so he didn't destroy one of her classmates and then having to save said classmate, it was just so tiring. She just wanted the close her eye's and-

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The raven haired girl's eyes flew open and the upper part of her body ejected from the bed. What the heck was that?

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

It sounded like it was coming from her balcony trapdoor. But birds can't tap on glass like that and who else would be on her balcony at 11 O'clock at night? What if it was a burglar?

Marinette eyes flew open in fear. She didn't have enough time to get her parents so she was on her own. The teen looked around her room frantically looking for something she could use to defend herself with. She settled for a old acoustic guitar she had and crept towards the trap door.

She crept towards the trap door and opened it slowly surveying the area for any sign of movement. She carefully crept onto the balcony and walked forward.

'I guess it was just my-'

"What took ya so long?"

Marinette yelled and closed her eyes swinging her guitar at whoever just spoke. When she opened her eye's she saw Chat Noir staring up at her crouching since that was the only way he could have dodged the instrument being used as a weapon.

"Now is that anyway to welcome a guest?" Chat asked teasingly as he got back into a standing position.

Marinette put her guitar down, "Chat what are you doing here? It's 11 O'clock at night!" Marinette exclaimed as she tried to calm down so her heart wouldn't feel like it would burst out of her chest at any moment.

"Sorry Princess, I just thought I'd come by to say good job."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, "Good job?"

"Yeah you know, helping me with the akuma tonight even if the plan did end up to be a total bust the way you act was purfect."

Marinette resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the lame cat pun, "Oh it was nothing. I was just following your orders you know."

"Yeah but you did it in such a calm way. You know you would probably make a good actress."

"Maybe but I'd much rather be a fashion designer."

"Yeah, we'll I better get going. Until we meet agian," Chat said. He then bowed and took out his baton and launched himself to the next roof top.

Marinette waited until he was out of sight before she let out a small giggled. What a silly cat.

* * *

 **Adrian's pov**

When the Evillustrator found out that he was being set up I felt afraid. Not for myself but For Marinette. I was afraid she was going to get hurt. I'm not talking about normal afraid either. I'm talking about the same levels of scared I feel when Ladybug is in mortal danger.

Even after Ladybug and I defeated the Evillustrator I couldn't stop the nagging anxiety I felt. It was keeping me up. The only way I knew I would be able to feel calm again was if I checked on Marinette.

'But how am I supposed to casually check up on her?'

That's when I remembered I had the cat miraculous. Adrien might now be able to check up on Marinette but Chat Noir could.

So I transformed (much to the annoyance of plagg who had been, what else- eating camembert) and used my baton to leap off into the night. It only took me about 30 minutes before I landed on Marinette's balcony. I couldn't exactly just enter Marinette's room. That would be rude. So I tapped on the glass to get her attention. After a couple taps I decided to wait and see if that got her attention so plopped down on a nearby deck chair and waited.

Within about a minute I saw the trap door slowly open and watched as Marinette slowly walked over the edge of the balcony right past me with an acoustic guitar being held like a baseball bat. A idea suddenly popped into my head that I sound surprise her. I grinned mischievously and used my cat like agility to sneak up on her undetected. Right when I was close enough I leaned in close to her ear and said, "What took ya so long?" Before I could blink a guitar came my way. Good think I'm a cat or else that would have hurt- meowch! (a/n: You're welcome -_-)

After that incident she asked me what I was doing at her house. I was about to tell her I just wanted to make sure she was okay but stopped myself. No that sounded too creepy.

'What can I say that doesn't sound as creepy. Well I did never get the chance to thank he for helping me with the Evillustrator I guess I could that as an excuse.'

So I did. After a couple of minutes I decided I would take my leave. Now that I made sure she was alright I can rest easy now. However I have a feeling this won't be my last visit.

* * *

A/n: And done! It's a little on the short side but quality over quantity am I right? Well I gotta go edit this. If you have a suggestion leave it in the reviews or Pm me either's fine and I just might do it. Just a quick new rule I have, I don't know if I'm going to do reveal chapter mainly because I feel like it would break up the momentum of the story so if you request a reveal chapter at the moment I will have to decline unfortunately, sorry. Anyways Later!


	7. Crushes

A/n: Hi guys. So you may be wondering why I'm posting another chapter again so soon. Well it's quite simple really. All my friends are busy and I got bored and I generally find it easier to do chapters for this story than my other stories mainly because I connect a lot with the characters. Well enough of my rambling, thank you to everyone who shows me support, it makes me happy knowing that so many people like my story so thanks again :).

Mari Chat fan jr (guest)- Well I'm glad to hear that :).

Momijfan Low-Ki- haha, if he didn't have cat-like reflexes she probably would have.

Tikki (guest)- But cat puns re clawesome. Don't you agree?...I'll let myself out…

This was suggested by Mari Chat Fan.

* * *

"Girl are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Alya asked before she and her boyfriend Nino got in her mom's car.

"Yes I'm sure I'll be fine. My dad should be here any minute," Marinette responded.

"Marinette are you sure? I can drive you home if you'd like," Alya's mom said poking her head out of the window.

Marinette shook her head, "No thanks, like I said my father's on his way. Besides I wouldn't want to delay Alya and Nino's date any further," Marinette said that last part with a small smirk causing Alya to playfully push her before getting into the car.

"See you later girl!" Alya called out before the car drove away.

"See you later Alya!" Marinette called after.

Marinette pulled her phone out of her purse. It was 8:00pm, where was her dad? Now you may be wondering to yourself, 'What is a 15 year old girl doing at the Eiffel tower at 8 o'clock at night on a thursday, all by herself?' To make a long story short they had gotten assigned a group project by their history teacher to study the historical significance of a certain landmark in France. The people assigned to Marinette's group were Alya and Nino. Adrien had to work with Chloe and Sabrina, poor guy.

The group that Marinette's in got the Eiffel tower. The project was due Monday and since Nino and his family was going on a 3 day vacation and bringing Alya with them, the 3 teen's had to scramble to get the project done, which they had managed to do for the most part. All Marinette had to do was type what they had written down tomorrow.

The teen shivered at the cold night air. She reached into her backpack looking for her jacket only to realize that it wasn't there.

'I must have left it when we're at the top and thought I had it around my waist,' Marinette thought glumly as she walked over towards the elevator to take her to the top of the tower.

When she got to the top she scoured the floor looking for her jacket.

"Looking for this?"

Marinette turned around and chat noir standing their holding her jacket.

"My jacket, thanks chat but how did you know it was mine?"

"Oh well considering you designed it and your designs are like no other I figured, who else could it belong too."

"Well great deduction skills. What exactly are you doing here anyways?" Marinette asked.

"What? A cat can't visit France's most famous landmark for no reason?"

Marinette let out a small giggle and rolled her eye's at his stupid excuse.

"Okay, so a little birdy told me you'd be here and I decided to keep you company," Chat responded. What he didn't tell her was that it was because he was in a bad mood and she has a habit of making him feel better. He had gotten paired up with Chloe and Sabrina and everytime he tried to help Sabrina out with the work all of them should be doing Chloe would something to get his attention. Honestly it was kind of annoying.

"Oh really? And who exactly was that little birdy?" Marinette asked.

Chat grinned cheekily, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now I get to ask you a question princess,"

Marinette pouted at the fact that she didn't get a answer but asked what his question was anyways.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Chat asked despite knowing the answer. Nino had been talking about the vacation he was going on with his family and Alya non-stop but he figured he might as well ask since Nino had told Adrien that but he never told Chat Noir.

"My friend Alya and her boyfriend Nino are going on a trip and they're leaving tomorrow and we have a project due Monday which is when they get back so we got the research done today. All I have to do now is type it up before Monday."

Marinette turned towards the sight of the city. It looked so beautiful when it was lit up like this.

"So your best friend has boyfriend? Do you go on double dates with her?" Chat asked in an uncharacteristically awkward tone.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. There is a boy that I like but…"

"Really? Who is he? What is he like?"

Marinette scoffed, "I can't exactly tell you everything now can I?"

"Alright, but can you at least tell me a little bit about him?"

"Okay," Marinette agreed, "Well for starters he's caring and considerate of others. He's also very intelligent and can speak a different language."

"So can I. You know I'm actually almost fluent in chinese."

The teenager giggled, "Of course you are," She said in a sarcastic tone. She hardly believed chat spoke a lick of chinese. "So I told you about my crush. Now tell me about yours." Marinette said before he could get a word in. She honestly doubted that he actually liked ladybug aka herself. She knew that it was just his flirtatious personality.

"Who do I like?"

"Yeah. what's your crush like?"

"Well, first off she's selfless, brave, and overall stunning."

Marinette tilted her head, "What do you mean by stunning?"

"I mean the way she acts. The way she carries herself with such...such confident is amazing."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Yup she knew it, it couldn't be ladybug. There was no way she carried herself with that much confidence. What she did she suddenly feel a little sad that Chat didn't love ladybug, "Okay what else?" She asked sounding a little less enthusiastic than before. Not that Chat noticed being in his own thoughts of the girl he loved.

"Hm...well I can't really think of anything else to say except for the fact that she goes by the name of L-"

Chat was cut off by the sound of a ringtone.

"Sorry," Marinette apologized as she took the phone out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello?...yeah...I'm at the top….okay I'll be down in a bit...okay bye," Marinette said before hanging up.

"That was my dad i better go," Marinette said sheepishly.

"Well than I shall bid my Princess goodbye for now," Chat said bowing.

"Later," Marinette said as she took the elevator down.

Chat watched her leave from the top of the tower. Once she was gone he looked up at the stars.

"I find out who you are under that mask one day ladybug. My one true love."

* * *

A/n: I don't know what else to say besides I'm going to bed, later.


	8. The New Kid

A/n: I don't know about you guys but I really just wanna take a nap...but I'm fanfic writer and sleep is for the weak! Anyways thank you to everyone who has liked, favorited and reviewed you guys are awesome!

Momijifan Low-ki- I'll have to think about that one. It seems kind of similar to my first chapter don't you think? I'll think about it and if I do end up doing it I'll let you know okay?

Tiny- I want to say something but if I do I'll give too much away. Lets just say things are not what they seem ;)

Mari Chat Fan- It was my master plan hahahaha! In all seriousness though I'm happy you liked the chapter and yes Lila is the only other character whose name starts with a l unless you count villains such as Lady wifi for example.

Akacool12- I get it! :3

This was requested by Rose7181.

* * *

"Hey Adrien!" Nino called to the blonde who had just walked into class.

Adrien looked and waved to his friend who was sitting with his girlfriend Alya, Marinette and a guy Adrien had never seen before with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Nino, Alya and Marinette, " He greeted while walking over.

"Oh um well erm, h-hi Adrien," Marinette stuttered out.

"Are you okay?" The mystery boy asked.

"Um yeah uh...I'll explain later," She explained to him.

"You must be new here. I'm Adrien," The blonde said.

"I'm Adam," The brunette replied.

"Alright class please take your seats," The teacher commanded as she walked in.

"It seems we have a new students today. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Adam looked towards the rest of the class confidently.

"Hello, my name is Adam and I like to play american football." (A/n: I put american football because as you know Miraculous ladybug takes place in france and in france I'm pretty sure football is soccer, I could be wrong though :P).

"Well it's nice to meet you adam. I unfortunately don't see any students that are sitting alone so you'll have to make a group of three if that's okay."

"That's fine," He replied as he got a spare chair from the corner of the room and sat down next to Marinette.

Adrien narrowed his eyes at Adam. Something about how comfortable he acted around Marinette rubbed him the wrong way and he was gonna find out what.

When school finally let out Adrien sat on the front steps of the school waiting for the limo to arrive and drive him home. He saw Marinette walk out of the school and was about to say something to her only to stop when he saw Adam trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Hey girl do you wanna hang out after school?" Alya asked.

"No thanks Alya. Me and Adam better head back to my place. See you later," Marinette said as she and Adam started to walk off.

Adrien stood up determined to follow them only to be stopped when he heard a car horn. Great, his ride was here to take him to his photoshoot. He'd just have to wait until later to follow them.

When he was finally done with his photoshoot he looked at his clock and realized how late it was, that being 9:32 pm. His father would never let him out this late. Good thing he didn't have to be Adrien.

"Plagg time to transform," Adrien told the small black Kwami who was dining on camembert cheese.

Plagg sighed knowing how adamant Adrien was about checking up on Marinette.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Plagg claws out!"

* * *

"Ow! Hey be careful where you stick that thing Mari," Adam scolded.

"Sorry," Marinette apologized.

"Just be careful. I already agreed model for you while you make this dress, the least you can do is make it so I don't become a human pincushion."

Marinette giggled, "Don't be a baby. Besides pink is so your color."

"No it's not!" He argued blushing in embarrassment. Why did he agree to this?

Marinette took a step back. She felt like the dress was missing something.

"You know what this dress needs? A ribbon I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," Marinette said as she climbed up the ladder in her room.

"Oh don't worry I wont," Adam replied. Honestly he wouldn't be caught dead wearing a dress.

When she got to the top of the ladder she went to the supply box she had left open and started sifting through it looking for a white ribbon for the pink dress. When she found it she grabbed it and was about to go back down when she saw two electric green eyes staring at her through her window. She turned towards her window and they were gone.

The teen went over to her window and opened it looking around for anyone who might have been looking through. She looked around before closing it once more. Little did she know however that the person that had been looking at her simply went onto her balcony and slowly opened the trapdoor as not to make a sound.

He leaned over the loft of the bedroom and watched as his princess returned to Adam, who was wearing a dress much to Chats amusement.

"I got it," Marinette said as she grabbed her measuring tape and wrapped it around his waist.

Chat noir resisted the urge to hiss at their close proximity.

Marinette took a step back (much to Chats relief) and wrote something down on a clipboard. She then started to wrap the ribbon around the dress. Chat watched her like a hawk as she did this. How could she be so comfortable around this guy?

Marinette smiled as she finished wrapping the ribbon around Adam and finished it off with a bow. At the sight of her smile he couldn't help but to smile himself.

She took out a fake white rose and clipped it to the ribbon on the left side in the front, "Perfect!" She called out.

"Can I get out of this dress now?" Adam asked.

"No not yet. I need to finish stitching it."

Adam scowled.

"Look on the bright side. Pink is definitely your color," Marinette said with a smirk.

"It is not!"

Chats eyes narrowed. They must be really close with each other for Marinette to tease him like that. The only other person she teased was himself. Wait a second the comfortableness, the teasing and him letting her put him in a dress. Adam must be her boyfriend!

At that conclusion Chat felt as though he had just been punched in the gut. She was dating someone! He resisted the urge to go down there and pull Marinette away from him.

"So Mari, how long do you think this will take?" Adam asked putting his elbow on her shoulder.

Chat wanted to hiss. How dare he touch her like that!

Marinette rolled her eyes and took his elbow off of her shoulder. I'll be done when I'm done.

"Good thing your parents aren't in here. Or else I'd have to ad **dress** the situation."

Chat smirked.' Too bad for him, Marinette hates bad puns and their was no way th- wait...is she laughing! But that pun was a catastrophe!' Chat thought to himself from his hiding spot.

"Adam that pun was terrible," Marinette said smiling at him. A smile that Adam put on Marinette's face. A smile that was directed towards Adam.

Without even thinking Adrien let out a hiss. Chat noir's eye's widened as he realized what he had just done and he hid under the bed.

"What the heck was that?" Adam asked his head turning towards where the noise came.

Marinette wanted to groan. She had a feeling who had made that noise.

"It's probably just some neighborhood cat that found its way to my balcony. I'll be right back," Marinette said as she climbed up the ladder and through the trapdoor that led to the balcony.

She waited a couple of seconds overlooking the city of Paris before she turned around. Like she expected there was Chat noir standing there.

"Chat I hate to say it but this really isn't a good time to visit."

"Why not? I think it's a perfectly good time to visit," Chat responded. He couldn't just leave his princess alone with that guy. He gave Chat a bad feeling.

"Chat Adam's down their and if he see's you then how am I supposed to explain that?"

"Princess, I'm a cat. Sneaking around is what I do best. I won't get caught."

"Chat is something wrong? You're acting strange."

"Nothings wrong I'm fine. I think the real question is why is your boyfriend over your house late at night?" Chat asked.

"M-my," Marinette started only to burst into laughter.

Chat gave her a confused look. Why was she laughing?

When the teens laughter subsided she spoke, "Silly kitty, Adam's not my boyfriend."

"...He's not?"

"No, Adam's my cousin."

Chat wanted to hit himself. How stupid could have been?

"Of course he's your cousin! I knew it all along," Chat acted in a cool tone.

Marinette rolled her eye's when another question crossed her mind, "Hey Chat."

"What is it Princess?"

"How come you hissed at him earlier?"

Chat suddenly remember how he had hissed at Adam. He didn't know why but when he saw Adam around her he had felt so jealous. Realizing how he had acted earlier he started to blush. Marinette didn't seem to notice though as the dark made it hard to see. When she still didn't get an answer she walked over to Chat.

"You really are a silly kitty," She said as she hit his bell causing it to emit a little ding.

Marinette blushed a little herself. She just realized how close they were. She felt tempted to lean in and kis-

"Hey Mari are alright up their?" Adam asked.

"Hey I'm fine!" Marinette called back.

"You've been up there for a long time. Do you want me to come up their and-"

"No, I'll be down there in a second!"

"So uh yeah see you tomorrow Chat," Marinette said awkwardly.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow," Chat said as Marinette went back into her her room.

Chat stayed on the balcony for a couple more minutes with one thought going through his head.

'Did we...almost kiss?'

A/n: What the heck Adam! My second favorite OTP was gonna kiss! Speaking of Adam originally I was gonna have a scene where him and Marinette were in the cafeteria with Adrien watching and when Adam was going to give Marinette a cookie Adrien would sit between the two but I decided against it because I couldn't think of anything after that and this story is more of a Marichat story rather than a Adrienette story (although in a way it kind of is since Adrien and chat noir are the same person). Anyways it's late and I got to edit this so remember if you have a request leave it as a review or pm me. Later.


	9. They can't be the same person, right?

A/n: Hi guys. I wasn't going to update today but saw that the last time I updated was a while ago and I felt kind of bad. Thank you everyone who liked, favorited and reviewed if it wasn't for you guys I would have probably kept this as just a one-shot.

Sherona849- I probably should have elaborated on this more. Marichat is my second favorite OTP out of all fandom, in miraculous ladybug Marichat is my favorite OTP. My Favorite OTP of all time is pokeshipping from pokemon.

Pinksakura271- Like I said to Sherona849, Marichat is my second favorite OTP including all fandoms but in the ML fandom Marichat is my favorite. Next is Adrienette because its sweet in my opinion, next is ladynoir just because it's fun to see Chat flirt with Ladybug and last is Ladrien mainly because I find it a bit boring but maybe that's just me. For your question regarding if Adam will be making another appearance my answer to that is I don't know. If someone requests him to be in a chapter and I end up doing it then yes he will come back if not then he won't be coming back.

Mari Chat Fan- Yep I sure do love to torture people. If Chat wants a dress then probably (also when I read that I was drinking water and the water came out of my name cus I started laughing).

This was requested by BlushLover930.

Also a bit of a warning this will contain a little Adrienette, enjoy :).

* * *

"Hey Nino," Adrien greeted as he walked over to his desk and put his head down.

"Hey Adrien. Geez, you look terrible. What happened last night?" Nino asked noticing the bags under the blonde's eyes.

"Nothing really, I just had trouble falling asleep," Adrien lied. In actuality there was a akuma attacked around 1:00 am. It took about an hour for him and ladybug to take her down, but that was still an hour of lost sleep he'd never get back.

A minute passed by before Alya entered class followed by Marinette who was just as tired as Adrien was.

"Hey Alya, hi Marinette. Woah you to? Why is everyone looking so tired today?" Nino asked noticing that the teenage girl looked just as tired as the blonde next to him.

Adrien lifted his head a little and mumbled his greeting to the two girls.

"Morning Alya. Morning princess."

The group was dead silent and Marinette was now wide awake and blushing. Did he just call her-?

Adrien whose eyes had been closed shot open after he realized what he had just said. The group was silent for moment before Nino burst out laughing.

"Princess?! Did you seriously just- BAHAHAHAHA!" Nino laughed so hard that he feel out of his chair and onto the floor.

Marinette just stood there staring into space with a red blank face while Alya was trying to process what had just happened. When she was finished Alya dragged Marinette away from the two and whispered excitedly.

"He called you Princess. Girl do you know what this means?"

"..."

"...Marinette?"

Alya waved her hand infront of her friends face. No response.

Adrien who had just watched what had just happened blushed in embarrassment and mumbled, "I think I broke her."

Nino who had been calming down from the whole princess remark starting laughing hysterically again.

It's safe to say Marinette and Adrien didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Later that day…**

Marinette walked into her room after brushing her teeth. She was about to jump into bed when she heard a familiar tapping sound coming from the trap door.

'It's just about time,' Marinette thought as she walked over and unlatched the door.

"Hey Chat," Marinette said as the black clad hero made his way down the ladder.

"Good evening Purrincess," Chat said automatically before he could stop himself.

Marinette was suddenly reminded of what Adrien had called her earlier.

'Wait a minute...could they be...no it's impossible Adrien has way more class than Chat Noir. But if that's the case then...oh god, I've been letting Adrien into my room all this time!'

Chat Noir who had been watching Marinette the whole time while she was having this inner conflict, tilted his head curiously and waved his hand in front of her face.

'Did I break her...again?' He asked himself.

'No there's no way he's Adrien. He just can't be. No he can't be impossible! I got it! I'll ask him a question if he responds like Adrien would then I'll know for sure.'

"Hey Chat I have a question to ask you."

"What is it you wish to know," Chat asking with a bow and flirtatious wink. Marinette really hoped it wasn't Adrien under that mask. If it was she would die. (Not literally of course).

"What do you think of Chloe Bourgeois?"

Chat blinked. That was not the question he expected to be asked, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Oh you know just curious. Eheheheh…" The teen responded nervously.

The hero thought for a second, "Well if I'm honest I think she's a mean girl who is spoiled and selfish. However deep down I'm sure she has some good in her."

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. Definitely not Adrien. He would never talk so badly about someone so openly. Like she had said to Alya weeks ago when her friend thought he looked a like like Chat noir, Adrien has a lot more class.

Before either of them could utter another word they both heard a loud explosion. The two rushed up to the balcony and saw a woman who was completely white with ash grey hair and carrying Bombs around floating.

"Yes! Yes! Explode! Explode!" She yelled before laughing maniacally.

"Looks like that's my cue to leave. See you later Princess," Chat said before hopping onto a roof and pulling out his bo staff getting ready to lead this thing away and stall until Ladybug could show up.

Marinette rushed down the ladder and over to where Tikki was sleeping.

The kwami let out a small yawn and looked at her miraculous holder curiously.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

"No time to explain. Tikki spots on!"

* * *

A/n: Okay I'm done. I know it's kind of short but give me break at least it's something. Also quality over quantity and I'm kind of sick at the moment and I don't want to edit a lot and I couldn't think of anything else for this if you have a request PM me or leave it in a review. Oh and I forgot to mention this but apparently in season 2 there is going to be a balcony scene with Marinette and Chat Noir (fangirl squeal.) Okay now bye!


	10. Clowns

A/n: It's time for the Halloween special guys! Too be honest I didn't think I'd get this far. Now you may be asking, but Chibi Halloween Isn't until later on in the month, why are you posting this so early? Well I'll tell you, it's because I won't be home on Halloween and I'm very busy this month and I won't be working on any fanfics for a couple of weeks because I have to take the PSAT's (god help me). Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc.

Momijifan Low-Ki- This fanfic is about Marichat so if I had a identity reveal it would kind of ruin the story so don't worry. If I ever did do an identity reveal in this story it would be the last chapter.

BlushLover930- I'm glad you liked it and sorry for the long wait :)

Cupcakecutie925- Neither can I. Its gonna be so CUTE!

Pinksakura271- I'm better now so yay, I won't sound like a dying whale in chorus :3

Mari Chat Fan- It's fine you don't have to apologize. In regards to her cousin, if you have a suggestion for a chapter and you want me to use him then I can do it.

Before I start I just want to say this is based off of something that is going on in the US. I'll explain in the bottom A/N to avoid spoilers so please make sure you read the bottom one. Anyways I own nothing!

Suggested by the spirit of Halloween (no that's not a actual username).

* * *

"Schools finally over," Marinette said with a sigh of relief.

"I know right, the school day always seems longer on Fridays," Alya said.

Marinette and Alya started to walk towards the exit when Alya got a message on her phone. Alya looked at her phone and let out a small gasp.

"Girl you gotta hear this!"

"What? What is it?" Marinette asked suddenly alarmed.

"My penpal from the United States just told me that there are these people dressing as clowns and trying to lure children into the woods."

"That sounds creepy."

"I know right? It's happening all over the country too."

Marinette suppress the shiver she felt go down her spine, "Well it's good to know nothing like that would ever happen here, right?"

Alya sighed and put her phone away.

"I don't know girl. People are crazy and some will do anything for attention. I mean just look at Chloe."

The two shared a laugh before parting ways.

"I gotta go help my mom with something. Bye Marinette!" Alya yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye Alya!"

When Marinette got home she went up to her room and put her bag and purse down.

"That thing Alya was talking about sounds really creepy," Tikki said as she flew out of the purse and landed on Marinettes shoulder.

"Yeah, I wonder why some people would do that," Marinette responded as she turned on her computer.

"People are weird."

After watching some video's on her computer she got a text from Alya.

'Girl is my house key at your house?'

Marinette looked around her room when she noticed something shiny on her floor by rug. She walked over to the object and picked it up. It was a house key, Alya's to be more precise.

'Yeah I just found it' Marinette texted.

Alya texted back.

'I thought I lost it but it must have fell out of my bag when I was at your house yesterday. Listen u know that thing I had to help my mom with? She's going 2 b gone 4 the week and I need that key back asap. Can u maybe run it over.'

Marinette took a quick glance at her clock.

4:31 pm.

'I should be able to get back before dark,' She thought to herself before texting, 'sure.'

'Thx girl your a lifesaver.'

Marinette grabbed her purse and put the house key in it. Tikki flew into the purse and the teen closed it and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I got to drop something off at Alya's house.'

"Alright. Just be careful," Sabine replied.

With the okay Marinette made her way downstairs and towards her friends house.

* * *

"Thank you so much girl, I owe you big time," Alya said.

"Don't mention it," Marinette replied with a sweet smile.

"Listen are you sure you don't want to sleep over my house? It's kind of dark out," Alya said.

Alya was right. Marinette had forgotten that the days were getting shorter and shorter. Normally she would have said yes but she knew that if she wasn't home and Chat noir decided to visit he would probably assume the worst. The last thing Marinette needed was a freaked out kitty.

"No don't worry I'll be fine."

"Well alright then. See you later girl," Alya said before closing her door.

Marinette started walking down the quiet street. A couple minutes after she started her trek home she felt like someone was watching her. She whipped around only to find no one there.

'It's probably just a cat like last time,' She thought to herself.

She kept walking. Marinette started to hear soft footsteps behind her. When she turned around however there was still no one there.

'It's just a cat just a cat…'

Just then she heard a hissing sound followed by a yell of pain.

'Okay, maybe it's not a cat!'

Marinette bolted.

* * *

Adrien had just gotten out of a photo shoot. For whatever reason gorilla wasn't there yet to pick him up so Adrien took the opportunity to look around. He had never really seen the city at night since he was so sheltered. The only time he ever really got out at night aside from when it involved modeling was when he was chat noir but when that happened he was too busy fighting crime and trying to win over ladybug to really focus on the scenery.

While walking he heard familiar voices talking not too far away.

"Thank you so much girl, I owe you big time."

"Don't mention it."

Adrien had a feeling who it was but he peeked around the corner just to make sure. As he suspected it was indeed Alya and Marinette. From what he could gather she was leaving Alya's house.

'Why would she be leaving this late at night?'

Marinette's head suddenly whipped around. Adrien quickly hid. Marinette was his friend and he didn't want her to freak out as ask why he was spying on her.

She turned back around on continued walking. The boy let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and was about to walk back to where the photoshoot happened and wait for Gorilla when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It was a man dressed like a clown with clown makeup on and red clown hair following Marinette. That immediately set off a red flag. He opened his jacket and his Kwami flew out.

"Looks like Marinette needs out help. Plagg claws out!"

After transforming Adrien climbed onto a nearby building and stalked the clown from above. Right when the man was about 20 feet away from Marinette chat noir used his baton to shove the man into a alley on the opposite side of the road. He then dove from the building, landed on the ground and jumped up and climbed up the other building.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Marinette turn around. It was obvious she was kind of freaked out by now.

Adrien looked down at the clown to see that he was about to go back onto the street again. Some people just never learn.

Before the clown could take a step Chat dropped down and hissed at the clown and swiped his claws at the clown actually managing the scratch him. The clown let out a yelp of pain before he started running away. Chat rolled his eyes and poked his his head out of the alley.

'Marinette must have run home,' He thought to himself.

It was the he remember that Gorilla was supposed to pick him up.

Chat climbed the building and started hopping from building to building to his destination. He wasn't sure if something like this would happened again but if it did he knew one thing was for sure. With him watching over her his princess had nothing to worry about.

* * *

A/n: Not as romantic as the other ones but that's because I was going for more of a creepy vibe with this chapter...I probably failed at that...to be honest I was never really good with horror. Also I knew it was kind of anti-climatic I know but I promise the next chapter will be better. I should probably explain what this is based off of, so in the US people are dressed up as clowns and luring kids into the woods, making threats against schools and a 16 year old even got stabbed to death. This isn't even just a local thing, it's happening all over the nation. I'm not going to dwell on it any longer because that's all people are talking about. I'm going to upload this chapter and then probably eat some ice cream. So see you guys later!


	11. Mistletoe

A/n: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys know this will be the last chapter of "a guardian angel in black". This story was supposed to be a one-shot and due to popular demand I made more chapters and I just feel like I've been stretching the story too much. I do have other miraculous ladybug story ideas but this story is coming to an end. Anyways there's a blizzard outside, I got some time to spare, might as well write the final chapter. This was requested by Fanfict R Us all the way back in the summer! So Fanfict R Us, your request is getting filled. Thank you to Darkside of the moonlight, Momijifan Low-Ki, arris karis, Queenbooklover, pinksakura271, obsidiandragon182005, Guest and SilverStarWaters for reviewing in the last chapter.

Pinksakura271- Your cat puns where and always will be clawsome :3. Also if you're wondering about my psat scores apparently my scores were slightly above average.

I would have responded to more but you guys just really wanna talk about the clowns, haha. Anyways I own nothing.

* * *

Marinette hung the last of the christmas decorations she was using for her room up.

"There, I'm done," Marinette said with a smile as she examined her work. It wasn't much, just a mini put together Christmas tree but she kept forgetting to put it up and felt that it was now or never since it was Christmas eve.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Tikki asked.

"What?"

Tikki flew over to Marinettes desk and picked up the mistletoe, "Oh that's right! I almost forgot," Marinette said taking the plant from her kwami, "But where should I put it…"

Marinette's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her trapdoor. She placed the mistletoe back on the desk and unlocked the trap door to let her guest in.

"Funny, I though cats hated the cold," Marinette teased as a snow covered and shivering Chat Noir entered her room.

"Normally we do but if it's for you princess then I'd do anything," Chat responded smoothly as he entered the warmness of Marinette's room.

"What are you doing out anyways? It's Christmas eve, shouldn't you be with your family."

Chat frowned. The reason he came to see Marinette was because he didn't want to be alone on Christmas eve. His mother...wasn't around anymore and his father didn't have time for Christmas which to Adrien/Chat translated to, "I don't have time for you."

Marinette noticed Chats sudden mood change, "Is everything alright?" She asked in a concerned voice.

The hero snapped out of his daze and put on his usual smirk. Last thing he wanted to do was worry his princess, and on Christmas no less, "Everythings fine Purrincess, and the reason I wanted to visit you was because I thought you'd need some company. After all it's Christmas eve, your parents must be pretty busy baking fruit cakes and what not."

"Actually my parents don't bake fruit cakes, they just bake holiday cookies, but they are pretty busy. Infact both are out making deliveries. They should be back by 8:30," Marinette explained.

Chat glanced at the clock, "It's 7:30 so it looks like you're stuck with me for an hour."

Marinette frowned this time. Chat should be having fun in his civilian form. Not keep her company, "You really don't have to do-"

"Don't even say it Purrincess. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas eve," Chat stated. Despite his grin he knew what it was like to be alone on Christmas eve and he cared too much about Marinette to go through that, so she was stuck with him whether she liked it or not.

Even though it made her feel bad having him here she still smiled gratefully at him. That's when she remembered something.

"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed running over to her desk. Chat noticed two wrapped boxes on the desk, she picked one of them up and gave it to Chat.

"Merry Christmas," She said.

Chat took the gift and unwrapped it. Inside was a black scarf to match his suit and on the end of the scarf was a green paw print that was the same shade of his eyes.

"Do you like it? It took me a long time to make but if you don't I can make you something else," Marinette offered.

"Like it? I love it! Thank you Purrincess," Chat said. The fact that his Princess went out of her way to make him a scarf or in general get him a Christmas present meant a lot. That's when he remembered the other present on the desk. He couldn't help but wonder who else she had gone out of the way to most likely make a present for"Out of curiosity though, who is that over gift for?"

Marinette followed his gaze to see that it fell on a gift on her desk wrapped in red wrapping paper and held together by a green ribbon.

"That's for a friend of mine named Adrien. I care about him alot and just finished it last night. I planned on giving it to him next time I saw him."

Chat smiled. He always said Marinette was a good friend but that was a lie, she was more than a good friend and being with her on christmas eve made him start to think that maybe she was more than a friend.

Due to having heightening abilities including heightened smell Chat was able to smell something that wasn't there before and looked up.

"Uh..Princess," Chat said pointing up.

Marinette and her eyes widened when she saw the mistletoe hanging above them.

'What the heck! How did that get there! I thought I left that on my desk!'

Out of the corner out her eye Marinette saw a flash of red and black. That's when it clicked.

'Tikki!'

She could already imagine said kwami giggling to herself right now. Tikki was usually really sweet but even she had a prankster inside of her.

Marinette looked back at Chat who looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Should we?" Marinette asked.

"I think so but only if you're okay with it," Chat responded, thankful that his mask hid his blush.

Marinette ran through the options in her head. Should she kiss him? Should she not kiss him? Did she want to kiss?

'well...I suppose one little kiss wouldn't hurt.'

Chat watched as Marinette nodded her head yes. He nervously placed his arms around her waist and Marinette wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Chat slowly leaned towards Marinette. He could feel his cheeks become warm and form a blush while he felt like he could hear his heartbeat speed up.

Marinette leaned towards Chat and closed the gap between them. He couldn't believe she was kissing Chat Noir. She had kissed him before but that was as Ladybug and she only did it to turn him back to normal. Right now though she could feel electricity, it felt as though her body was getting an electric pulse every second the kiss lasted.

When they finally separated Marinette smiled and looked away shyly. Despite his previous nervousness Chat grinned his usual grin. He was about to go in for another kiss when the two heard the bell from the bakery open.

"Looks like I better take my leave. Farewell my purrincess," He said as he made his way towards the trap door.

"Okay, good-bye and Merry Christmas," Marinette called after him.

With that Chat was gone. Not long after Tikki came out of hiding giggling, "Maybe I should play match maker more often," Tikki giggled.

"Wh-what are you suggesting?" Marinette asked.

"You're in love with Chat Noir," Tikki said in a slightly teasing tone.

"Am not," Marinette denied with a huff as she crossed her arms.

"Marinette."

"Okay, okay….Maybe a little."

* * *

Once Chat got home he leapt into the bedroom window he left open and de-transformed.

"What happened to you being in love with ladybug?" Plagg asked as he was given a piece of camembert.

Adrien wasn't sure to be honest. When did he stop loving ladybug and fall in love with Marinette. Was it because Ladybug always turned away his advances?

"I'm not really sure. I think maybe I was in love with Marinette all along and just didn't know it until just now."

"You humans are weird, you just can never make up your minds," Plagg said as he ate his cheese.

Adrien let out a small laugh. Despite being all alone this Christmas, he felt like he did when his mom was still around and to make things better he received the best gift of all. Marinette.

* * *

A/n: I already know people are gonna ask me to make more chapters but no, I'm done. I have other Miraculous ladybug stories you can read and a sequel for one of them that I'm going to be being making soon. Anyways all of you guys were amazing and thank you for all your support. I wish you all a happy holidays and may we meet again someday.


End file.
